<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mountains and Valleys (Low Enough) by Imjustonegal66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453781">Mountains and Valleys (Low Enough)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66'>Imjustonegal66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agents of SHIELD Angst War 2020, Angst, Biological Family AU, FUCK, Fuck why did I do this., I guess for anyone out there from the tumblr group, Major character death - Freeform, Not Compliant with my other Universes, Phil Coulson and Melinda May are Skye's Parents, You all know who you are, may as well right?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy loses her parents within weeks. Then Lincoln gets the diagnosis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa/Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson/Melinda May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mountains and Valleys (Low Enough)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have BEEN in a WRITING RUT for 30 DAYS and counting! At least this prompt lets me actually fucking write for once. Anyway, enjoy and hopefully I'll have some new content out soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daisy rapped her hands on the hard table in front of her, awaiting the call. It had been mere minutes since it had happened.</p><p>She'd barely registered the sound of the horn when the back of their car practically crunched in on each other.</p><p>Now, she sat in an ambulance. Their car had been totalled. And there in the driver's seat? <em>Her dad. </em>She felt her lip juddering, not minding the tears trailing down her cheeks. Blood caked her forehead, a cut here and there adorning her face. She could vaguely make out the shapes of people going about their lives through the blurriness, staring at the crash. She wondered how nice it must be to not have to be in the position she was, like them.</p><p> </p><p><em>Her dad. </em>He was just gone, like that. She couldn't make out his face under all the damage, his jaw hanging loosely and a blade of metal sticking out of his chest. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>Daisy? What happened?" </em>Her mother answered. Daisy couldn't get past the lump in her throat. Everything just felt <em>cold. </em>"M-mom? Dad's dead." She croaked, and the dam broke, heavy sobs racking her form as a nurse wrapped the weighted blanket around her. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"<em>What?</em>" Her voice sounded broken, pained. Daisy forced herself to keep on going. "We-we were driving back from Easter shopping when a rogue truck came out of no-where and it-it just hit us!" She forced out, her mewling cries aching in her chest.</p><p>"<em>Baby.. oh God!" </em>She heard a crash on the other end of the phone, and her breath hitched. "Mom?!" She cried out urgently. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Silence for a minute before a shuffling.</p><p>"<em>Where are you?</em>" Daisy whimpered quietly. "I'm on 25th. Momma, I-"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm coming to get you."</em></p><p> </p><p>Later, the two women would cling to each other as they cried over the mantle photo. Phil wore his glasses and that nerdy Star Wars shirt he liked, the day she finally managed to ride her bike. The feel of his hands on her handlebars and then him letting go as she went off on her own. Of course, then she'd crashed and chipped her tooth, but it was all in good fun.</p><p> </p><p>"We're going to Peggy's." Daisy looked up at her mother's cold tone, frowning. "Not Nana's?" She questioned, her voice a hoarse whisper. The stitches in her forehead stung. "She's away. Peggy offered to take us." <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The car ride was silent, lest they break down again. The other cars passing by them barely paid attention to them, slipping by without a care in the world.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, May!" Peggy caught them as May and Daisy approached the house, Daniel and Steve standing in the door as Peggy embraced them. The trio out of time decided to stay in the 21st century with the cover of cloning to the government. The brunette woman caught May in her arms, Daisy standing nearby. She stuck her hands in her pockets. She caught Steve's concerned glance before flittering away.</p><p>"Daisy." Her attention turned to Peggy, who stared at her beseechingly, another arm held out towards her. Daisy accepted it gratefully, allowing herself to sink into Peggy's warm grasp. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I gotta call Lincoln." Daisy murmured, entering the house.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be okay. I love you." Daisy shut off her phone, sat on the bench in the back garden. "You're not okay." Steve. Daisy sniffled. "Gee, ya think?" She snarked. The man came to sit beside her. "When I thought Bucky was dead, I didn't want to live anymore. He was my brother, you know? When I put that bird down, I thought, this is it. I'll join him." Steve reminisced, Daisy scoffing bitterly. "Yeah, then you found Bucky alive again. What a relief."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"The point is, I know that feeling. Don't blame yourself for it." He advised. Daisy felt her shirt suddenly soak with a tear she hadn't felt, her back bending over as she retched, sobbing so hard she thought she was going to die, Steve catching her. "Hey, hey. Let it out."</p><p> </p><p>The funeral was sombre. Even Hunter and Bobbi turned up to commemorate him. It was bittersweet at best.</p><p>Daisy took her mother's hand as they watched their family member burning. He looked so peaceful, his jaw had been repaired, fixed in an eerie smile. May was cold and unfeeling towards it. In the last few weeks, she'd totally shut down.</p><p>With the efforts of all four of them, Daisy, Peggy, Daniel and Steve looked after May, who was having difficulty doing anything. It was as if her soul was being siphoned from her body. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Then one night, Daisy felt her cell phone ringing. "Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Daisy." </em>Lincoln's tone was grave, sending a chill up her back. "<em>Your mother's in the med-bay."</em></p><p> </p><p>Daisy ran as fast as she dared through the halls of the Playground, meeting Daniel. "What the hell happened? I thought she was doing okay?" She demanded as they rushed together. "She was, she was fine then out of no-where she just collapsed!"</p><p> </p><p>As she entered the room, Lincoln looked to her, and Daisy felt her heart stop. Her mother looked so pale, so... fragile. Her arms were stick thin and her face had a sickly green pallor to it. "Her condition's declining rapidly. Daisy, I- she won't last the night."</p><p>Daisy went stock still at that, but she knew her mother wouldn't want that. Sticking on her brave face, she nodded stoically to Lincoln, waving him out of the room before she took the chair.</p><p> </p><p>May's head turned slowly to gaze at her daughter. "Daisy." Her voice was raspy and weak, and Daisy couldn't hold her facade anymore. "What are you doing?" Daisy begged, sobbing over her mother's chest. The beeping of the machine keeping her heart steady droned as the two women gazed at each other. "I can't live without your father, baby."</p><p> </p><p>"What about me?" Daisy demanded weakly. "Are you just gonna leave me like this? I still need you!" She wept, gripping her mother's hand tightly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You'll be alright, I know it. You're strong. I-I'll be okay, Daisy. You'll be okay."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no I won't because you're my mom!" Daisy denied.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother's eyes gained a little bit of moisture, an astounded look on her face. "Baby." She breathed, bringing Daisy into a hug. Daisy clung tightly, digging her fingers into her mother's hospital gown. "Please. Don't leave me."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I love you." </em>May exhaled. Daisy felt her mother go still, the heart monitor flatlining as Lincoln rushed in. "Mom?" She screamed. "Mom! No! No, no, Lincoln, let me go! Mom!" Daisy screeched, clawing at Lincoln as Jemma helped restrain her, she couldn't see anything and her throat hurt. Her lungs burned and she felt sick.</p><p><br/>
Sitting on a plastic chair in the hall, Daisy stared straight ahead. Her only other parent, gone. Her mom, the one who!d taught her tai chi, how to meditate. Her awesome, brave mom who she'd looked up to since day one, who'd carry Daisy above her head like she was an airplane as they'd run through the park. The Cavalry and her Baby Dove.</p><p>And now, May had taken flight, joined her father in that place where people go where Daisy can't join them. And she so desperately wants to.</p><p> </p><p>"Daisy." Lincoln's face is scratched, his eye bleeding heavily. "Did I hurt you?" Daisy feels even worse now, staring straight down at the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Lincoln lifts her chin up to face him. "You just lost May. We lost May. You're not okay, you don't need to apologise."</p><p> </p><p>Daisy wanted to forget about it. "Just shut up, Link. Help me forget, just for tonight. I don't want it to hurt anymore."</p><p> </p><p>As he led her down the hall, Daisy felt something in her break, the further the distance between her mother's body she got the colder she felt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The last one could've broken her. Fitz was doing their routinely physical some months later. Daisy had buried her parents in Brooklyn, where her father had lived in his childhood. She was doing as well as expected, but at least she wasn't a zombie.</p><p>Fitz frowned at something on the table, his gaze flickering between Daisy and Lincoln for some reason. That horrible weight dropped into her stomach again, grabbing the tablet from him. "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Lincoln... you might want to sit down for this." Confused, the blond man did, frowning sternly at Fitz. "You have brain cancer, Stage 3." He looked over to Daisy. "And Daisy... you're pregnant." The next thing she felt was her body falling backwards.</p><p> </p><p>When she next woke up, she noted Lincoln gazing at her intently. It all came flooding back to her. "Oh, God, no. No!" Daisy was cursed, she had to be. She clung to Lincoln intently, grabbing at his shirt. "Don't you leave me too, I can't do this without you!" She demanded intently, Lincoln shaking his head. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I-It's too late for me, Daisy. It's advancing into Stage 4 already. I checked." He coughed up a small amount of blood, and Daisy frowned. "Wait, you knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?" She felt hurt, when Lincoln shook his head. "No. But I suspected. I thought it was just leftover internal bleeding from a mission. Then a few months went by. Then I got afraid. I didn't want to confirm it for myself."</p><p> </p><p>Daisy let out a guttural howl of pain, clutching Lincoln as tight as she dared. "You stupid, stupid man! Why? Why would you do that to yourself? I would've helped you get checked out! I-we're gonna be parents! I need you in this baby's life!" She sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>He only went downhill from there. He was throwing up daily, and any treatment they tried didn't seem to be working. As his hair began to fall out, he looked thinner and more frail than she'd ever seen him. Then, that night in the hospital, she clutched his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Jemma told me the decision. Thank you." Fitz-Simmons had discussed with Daisy and Lincoln about his life-support. Lincoln had argued that it would be better for it to be switched off, but Daisy didn't want to hear it, and they'd had a screaming match.</p><p>Daisy had taken time away, and come back an afternoon later. "For you." Daisy said shortly, sniffing. "Um, if you see Mom and Dad wherever you go, can you tell them I miss them?" She asked. Lincoln smiled easily, though however tight as he coughed. "Sure."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I love you." </em>Daisy whispered into his hand. She nodded to Fitz, clutching her bump, five months gone now. "We love you." She corrected. Lincoln looked up at her as Simmons helped her up. "Papa loves both of you too." <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Then his eyes closed slowly, drifting off with a relaxed grin on his face, that same cheeky smirk he had whenever he's play a parnk on the team, when he worked on a bike with Mack, when he'd joke around with Elena.</p><p> </p><p>Three months later, Daisy stood over three headstones respectively. "It's been weeks since Lincoln's funeral. I still miss you, by the way. I got scanned three weeks ago, um, we're having a girl. She's about the size of a watermelon, and she's as active as you." She turned to her parents' headstones.</p><p> </p><p>"I love both of you. If you're looking after him up there, keep him from getting into mischief, okay. I'll see you when I do."</p><p> </p><p>As she walked away, she swore she could see her mother smiling at her, unlike her. As she walked back to the car, she saw her father in the window, waving at her. And in the tree behind her was Lincoln, waving to her softly.</p><p>The window rolled down suddenly. "You good?" Kora asked concerned. Daisy felt relief flood her system, looking to the sky. "Yeah. I'm better than good."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well I made MYSELF cry with this one, you're welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>